How can life be so cruel?
by MysticMoonlight16
Summary: Mikan Sakura, the most cold and cruel person in Gakuen Alice with a dangerous past worse than Persona's. She doesn't talk to anyone. But will three new students Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi, and Natsume Hyuga help her escape from her nightmare? first story .
1. characters

_**summary**_: Mikan Sakura, the most cold and cruel person in Gakuen Alice with a dangerous past worse than Persona's. She doesn't talk to anyone. But will three new students Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi, and Natsume Hyuga help her escape from her nightmare? (sorry if this story sucks. my first story. I'm new to making stories. PLEASE BE NICE TO ME!)

Characters:

**mikan sakura**

Alices: nullification and S.E.C. (steal, erase, and copy)

star level: special star

class type: dangerous ability type

personality/part of past: mikan is a very cold person. Never talks to anyone except when needed. She doesn't have a family anymore because of she has witnessed when she was about 3 years old, but her 1 year old brother, Youchi, has survived that nightmare. Youchi is nowhere to be found now. Captured by the AAO at the age of 5. Rescued by the academy when 6 but was sent to do missions immediately after 1st week of school at Gakuen Alice. Right now at the age of 16 the cold cruel person she is. Loves animals. She is a very caring person but she doesn't want to get involved with her problems.

**natsume hyuga**

alice: fire (any color)

star level: special star

class type:dangerous ability type

personality/part of past:In this story Natsume is cold and cruel but not as bad as talks to his 2 best friends Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi. He lost his sister Aoi to the AAO when he was 7. Has avoided the academy untill now. He needs to take missions. Natsume is very determined to get his sister back. So he hopes that she is still alive. Loves animals. Always cares about his friends.

**hotaru imai**

alice: invention

star level: triple star

class type: technical ability type

personality/part of past: Hotaru is only a stoic person when she is even the slightest bit annoyed, which is almost all the time. She only wants to talk to her best friends Ruka Nogi and Natsume Hyuga. Her brother abandoned her and her family at the age of 8. Met the guys at 9. All three of them got sent to the academy at the age of 10. Loves animals. Cares about her friends a lot.

**ruka nogi**

alice:animal pheromone

star level: triple star

class type: somatic ability type

personality/part of past: Ruka is a sweet boy in this story. He loves animals like his 2 best friends Hotaru Imai and Natsume Hyuga. He doesn't really have a bad past. Has to great friends that care for him like he is with them.


	2. why me?

**chapter 1**

"Danm the bastard Persona! Why can't he get someone else to do his dirty work for the stupid academy? Why is it always me huh?" said the 16 year old girl by the name of Mikan Sakura.

Mikan was on her way back to the academy from her 10th mission this week. Once she got to her favorite spot in the academy (**HER** sakura tree), she shouted "you can come out now! The mission is completed!" Suddenly out of nowhere Persona came out of the shadows. "good work Shiro Neko. Met me back here at 11:00pm tomorrow night. I want you to train our new student Natsume Hyuga. Now go get some sleep, you **will** need it." Then god knows how, he disappeared.

"idiot."

Once Mikan got to her room (about 12:45) she wasn't able to go to sleep yet. She still had to take care of her minor cuts and brusies and feed her pets. She has a polar bear cub named Yuki and a baby white tiger named Katou. (both boys.) She fell asleep around 1:00am.

The next morning, Mikan woke up around 7:45am when school started at 8:00. "tch I don't really care if I'm late.'' Before Mikan left her room she said goodbye to Yuki and Katou who were still sleeping. Mikan still had enough time to get to the classroom, even tough she didn't really care if she was late or not, because every single day Narumi was always 15 minutes late to class. Once Mikan was in front of the door, she heard all kinds of screams. It will be even worse once she gets in because all of her fanboys will scream.

When she opened the door, the room suprisingly stayed quiet for about 4 seconds. The just as she predicted one brave and random fanboy shouted ''LOOK IT IS MIKAN-SAMA!!''

The rest joined in. ''MIKAN-SAMA PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME, OMG IT IS MIKAN-SAMA, WE LOVE YOU MIKAN-SAMA!!!!!''

''ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!!!!!!!!'' This loud and annoying voice came from the president of the Mikan Sakura fan club Izumi Oda.''Only I am allowed to associate and date Mikan-sama because I am the president of this club and better than the rest of you. Right Mikan-sama??''

''Fuck off retard, you're annoying.''

Next the door slammed open. In came Mr. Narumi in his pink ballernia tutu. everyone thought ''Why is he soo **GAY**???

'' Everyone to their seats now. Class we have 3 new students joining us today! Come on in you three.''

In came 2 boys and 1 girl. One of the boys had raven hair and crimson eyes that were cold but not as col as Mikan's. He didn't wear his uniform right (well neither did Mikan). The second boy had blond/goldish hair with blue eyes. He looked like a very gentle person by the way he looked. The girl had short raven hair with violet eyes that also looked cold but not as cold as Mikan's. She looked ok to the class but everyone ewxcept Mikan thought all three were soooo **HOT!** With a capital H.

"Please introduce yourselves.'' said Narumi

''Hotaru Imai. If you want to know anything about me, you will need to pay me rabbits.'' said the one girl in a bored tone.

''Hi my name is Ruka Nogi. I'm a triple star, my alice is animal pheromone, 16, and I'm a somatic ability type.'' said one of the boys.

''Natsume Hyuga. 16, star level special, alice fire.'' said the last boy in annoyed tone.

''Any questionsfor our new students? None? OK! said Narumi

''Hotaru's partner will be Anna. Ruka's partner will be Koko and Natsume's partner will be...............Mikan.''

Everyone was speechless for 10 seconds while Mikan thought '' Grrrrr why me damnit?" Her train of thought was broken when Izumi shouted ''**WHAT!!!!** HOW COME THAT BASTARD GETS TO PARTNERED UP WITH MY MIKAN-SAMA!!!

A bucket of water was then dumped on his head. ''Like I said before moron your annoying so shut up.'' Mikan then stood up from her seat and came up to the front. ''So this is the person Persona was talking about. You need to meet me at the sakura tree at 11:00pm tonight. Good luck. You will need it.'' Mikan walked towards the window ''Ja gaylord, your class is boring.'' Then she jumpedout of the window from the 5th foolr safely to the ground and started walking to central town.

''Natsume, Ruka, this girl Mikan is interseting.''

''She is. Don't you think so Natsume?''

"Hn"

**End of chapter 1**

please correct me if my spelling is wrong ok.

I would like to thank the 5 people that gave me my first 5 reviews:

Olypiangirl

ToS-fanatic 15

June-Avatar11

germainelera

hinata2233

once again thank you 5 people soooo much. you have made me soo happy :) :)


	3. mikan's past part 1

**Chapter 2**

On her way to central town, Mikan remembers what happened to her 10 years ago. But unkown to her information, a certain mind-reader (koko) who was paid a certain amount of rabbits was reading her mind.

_**Flashback**_

_A little girl was on her way home from her last day of 1st grade. This little girl is Mikan Sakura. She was soo happy that she was moving on to 2nd grade. She kept on running home only to her the dreadful screams of her mother and brother. _

_She opened the door only to see her father stabbing her mother repeatively. Her brother slowly trying to get to a phone while having a huge gash down his back. Her father spotted Mika at the door, and came towards her. Mikan was soo scared, she kept on moving away step by step. Each step her father took towards her she took one away from him._

_''Mikan honey come here please so I can talk to you about something.'' said her father. ''No! leave me alone!'' Mikan said while she ran towards an almost dead Youchi. ''Come back here you little bitch!'' "No please leave me alone daddy! Waaaaaa!!!! Mikan was soo scared that both of her alices exploded killing both of her parents. Well she was glad that her dad was dead but, she know thought of herself as a murder now by ending up killing her mom. Youchi coughed which got Mikan out of her trance. Mikan went to the phone as fast as she can to call 911. ''Please help me, my fsther just tried to kill my family!'' 2 minutes the peramedics came and put Youchi on the strecher, while another peramedic was trying to calm Mikan down. ''your brother will be ok so calm down and I'm sorry fpr your parents .'' said the peramedic._

_Instead of Mikan calming down, she just kept on crying really hardand still calling herself a murder._

_When they brought Youchi to a recovery room, Mikan never left his side. _

_**End of chapter 3**_

_**sorry I haven't updated this story yet. I was really busy with some homework. Also thank you to all the people that gave me my first 14 reveiws. I won't upadte this story until I get 22 reveiws.**_


	4. leave me alone!

**Chapter 3**

While Mikan was still going through her past, she found out that someone was reading her mind. She put her guard back up and burned Koko because he is the only person that would read someone's mind like that.

''OW OW OW!!!'' Koko screamed. ''You. HOW DARE YOU!!!! Why did you do that? Why can't you just leave me alone?? Do you want to **DIE??!!** huh huh!!'' Mikan yelled.

''B-b-b-b-b-b-but I was paied to do this. Please please please don't hurt me.!!! Wahhhhhhhh!!!'' Koko cried.

"By who?'' ''N-n-n-narsume, H-h-hotaru, and R-r-r-ruka. Oh ploease don't hurt me!''

"Fine you may go.'' Koko ran away screaming thank you god for letting me live over and over again.

Mikan used her tracking alice to find Narsume, Hotaru, and Ruka. Apparently they were at the sakura tree. Her sakura tree.

"So you three want to know some stuff about me so this person can sell it huh?'' while she was pointing at Hotaru.

''Yep'' said Hotaru

''We weren't going to sell it. Well mabe Hotaru, but not me!" said Ruka

''Hn" said Natsume

Suddenly out of nowhere out came the...

**President of the Mikan Sakura fan club**

Izumi Oda (aka Mr. retarded)

''HEY! WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING AT MY MKAN-SAMA'S SAKURA TREE!!?? ONLY I AM ALLOWED TO BE AT THIS SAKURA TREE!!!!!''

His hair was set into flames. He is actually almost bald now. ''Like I said before, you are very annoying. Actually, you've reached a new level of stupidity moron.'' ''B-B-B-But Mikan-sama, they are at your sakura tree.'' I was going t handle that before I was so rudely inturupted. Now leave me alone and you three get your asses off my tree or else!''

''Or else what? said Natsume.

"Or else this." Vines came out of nowhere and tangled all four people up. Natsume tried to burn them but coulded because the vines were mixed with nullification.

"You people don't want to know anything about me and next time don't send the stupid mind-reader to read my mind ok. After that Mikan left to her room.

_**End of chapter**_

Man you guys don't need to take the whole 22 reveiws thing so seriously. I was only joking I would never do that to you guys.

By the way, thanks to all of the 18 people who reviewed my story.


	5. mikan's past part 2

**Chapter 4**

**On Mikan's way back to her room, she was trying to remember her past again.**

_**Mikan was with her brother, Youchi. She never left his side even when the nurses and docter begged her to. She just woul'nt leave him alone. Mikan wanted to be the first one he sees when he wakes up.**_

_**2 days later Youchi finally wakes up from his slumber. He sees a quietly snoring Mikan laying her head on the right side of his bed.**_

_**''Onee-chan... Onee-chan wake up... It is me, Youchi.''**_

_**When Mikan opens her eyes a little and sees a smiling Youchi ''Ohayo Onee-chan.'' said Youchi in a soft caring voice. MIkan's head shoots up from the bed.**_

_**''Oh My God Youchi your finally awake! You didn't know how worried I was!''**_

_**A few hous later **_

_''Youchi, I have something to tell you...... I need to leave you for awhile'' said Mikan in a serious tone. Youchi's ears perked up. ''B-b-b-b-but why Onee-chan?'' Youchi started to cry from emotional pain for his heart and physical pain for his back._

_''Youchi you remember what happened back at the house, when that __**EVIL MAN**__ hurt you right?'' Youchi nodded while shivering from that thought._

_''Well when he confronted me. I felt this really weird power just urging to get out.'' _

_**A few minutes later**_

_''I'm so sorry Youchi, please forgive me one day.'' said Mikan running away while trying to hold back tears. ''Onee-channnn!! Come back!!'' Unfortunately Mikan was to far away to hear him._

_Suddenly, a man in all black, wearing tones of make-up, jewelery, and a pearl white mask came out of nowhere. ''Persona. I would like you to come with me.'' ''You can't say it like that'' said a gayish, shoulder length blond hair man/woman behind this so called Persona. ''Hi, my name is Narumi. we are from the amazing and talented school __**GAKUEN ALICE**__!!!! Would you like to join this school to learn more about your powers?'' ''Wait how do you two know about my powers?'' said a curious Mikan._

_''We konw everything about you Miss Mikan Sakura. Born January 1st, 1992. One brother. Both parents dead. Killed father and mother and so on.....'' said an annoyed Persona in a murdious tone._

_Mkan was scared even by looking at him and ran away. ''Stay away from me!!'' Persona easily caught up with her. ''I'm afraid we cannot do that. You see, you have a very special and rare power called the nullification alice and the S.E.C. alice.'' ''What does S.E. for ? how do know so much about me? What is an alice? What does nullification mean?'' Mikan was just shouting all kinds of different questions untill someone yelled............ _

_"Quiet!!!!"_

_It was a random nurse "PLease lower your voices. Some of our patients are trying to rest." Narumi, Mikan, and Persona all sweatdropped. Then Persona suddenly knocked our poor Mikan out. ''What did you do that for?'' shouted Narumi ''She was going to run away again. We have to something about that brother of hers. Either we send him to an orphanage, or hide him in the middle school section.'' "Why don't we send him to live with their grandfather, he is still alive isn't he?'' You take the fun out of everything" shugged Persona._

_**3 Hours later**_

_Mikan fluttered her eyes open to see a smiling Narumi all up in her face. "AHHHHHHH" screamed Mikan. "don't worry it is me Narumi." "Finally your awake, now we can start your training." said Persona who came out of nowhere again. "No she can't She just woke up!" shouted Narumi. "So, she needs to get prepared for her mission next week."_

_Narumi's eyes widdened. "Now come her little girl." Mikan followed his command........................._

_**AND YOU ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENED AFTER THAT**_

_Mikan, the way she is now!!!!!!!!_

Mikan was now on her way to her dangerous ability class

**Chapter 4 end**

I am sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that this is such a late update I was really busy with schoolwork and practing my instruments. PLEASE FOR GIVE ME!!! Oh and thank you for the 24 people who reveiwed my story.


End file.
